Study partner
by rareslasher
Summary: SLASH Snapes choice in study partners has a... interesting result. BZRW


A/NOh my, this is a rather long one; I guess I can continue if some people wish for more. This paring is courtesy of slytherin dragon-gurl, I am still asking for any odd pairing I have yet to done… enjoy!

Ron hated Slytherins he really did. He hated their arrogance, he hated the fact that they

always had more money then him, he hated everything about them. There for he was pissed

when the slimy git Snape assigned him a research project with one (Zabin something or

another). He had never really seen the boy before, but he hated him simply on morale. That is

way he was steaming as he headed down to the library to meet up with his 'partner'. Harry and

Hermione had been lucky enough to get each other, and of course Hermione knew all about the

subject which meant Ron was left to go alone. Ron hated being alone. Ok so he was being a bit

pessimistic but come on, he was being forced to spend who knows how long with a freaking

snake.

Upon actually arriving in the library he had to look all over for the boy, making him if possible

even more annoyed. He passed right over him the first time and would have again if the boy

hadn't looked up and made eye contact. Ron came up short, the black boys had cat like slanted

eyes that were an orange gold with red around the iris. Ron mentally shook himself off, so the

boy had freaky eyes, he shrugged and made his way over to him. "So what are we doing

Slytherin?' The angry words were forced out of the red heads mouth. Why in the world did he

hesitate to insult the death eater in training? And why the hell did the other boys cool gaze make

the hair on the back of his neck raise.

Blaise sighed softly to himself; he really would have rather been by himself. He didn't particularly

like people. Never had, they did nothing but hurt him, and this boy was obviously quite eager to

do just that. He lowered his gaze demurely not wanting to further upset the boy. He knew he

was going to have to talk, so he gathered the little courage he had and said in his soft husky

voice "If you want I can do this myself." He was ready to be hit, but his face remained as blank

as always.

Ron was taken aback by the boy. He sounded so broken and fragile, not at all like the usual

scum that came from his house. The Gryffindor was strongly tempted to take his offer. After all

isn't that just what he wanted to get out of this? But something in him wouldn't let him just get

up and leave. He told himself it was just the fact that Hermione would skin him for making his

partner do all the work, though it felt like a lie. "Like I'd let you do it on your own, you'd probably

mess it up." Mind you Ron was far more likely to fail, being the worst student after Neville and

Malfoy's henchmen. But the other boy didn't protest instead handed him the notes to their

assignment and buried himself back in his book.

After an hour and a half Ron had come to a conclusion, his right shoe was indeed shiner then

his left. Never let it be said he wasted study time. Now that that particular mystery was solved he

had nothing to do. Well of course he could actually read the book in front of him, but what fun

would that be? So instead he decided to stare at his partner. The boy's face reminded him of the

masks his sister use to collect, completely lifeless. High cheek bones on a grayish black face, was

framed by shoulder length black hair, pulled back in a pony tail. His startling eyes were currently

hidden behind thick black lashes. He was beautiful… What the hell! Oh no! Ron had not just

called a Slytherin beautiful. It had been painful but yes, he had finally admitted he was attracted

to boys. He'd even had a fling with Wood, but a slimy snake! Oh how he had fallen. It had to be

insanity, yes that was it, his hard studying had taken a toll on his brain. Content with that

knowledge he tried to figure out which of his hands had more freckles.

Another hour had passed and Ron was awaken from a rather disturbingly erotic dream, as

said fantasy boy gracefully stood up. Ron's head snapped up and his cheeks reddened as the

boy silently handed him 'their' work and glided out of the library. He had a rather nice arse, Ron

sighed, there was defiantly something wrong with him.


End file.
